A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
These electronic devices are often accompanied by one or more accessories. Existing accessories for electronic devices generally contribute to aesthetics and provide protection (e.g., cover or case) or alternatively enhance the functionality of the electronic device (e.g., memory stick or wireless card). Carrying numerous accessories may detract from the portability of a mobile electronic device and the purpose of some accessories may be obscure to users who are not familiar with the functionality included in modern electronic devices.
As the popularity of such devices continues to grow, there is an ongoing need for ways to enhance or improve functionality of these devices through the use of accessories without detracting from the user experience.